Days that would never return
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: Based off Paper Plane Vocaloid (Alternative world in World War 2) Kuroko has been very sick since she was has been living in the hospital all her life due to her heart condition while has been living in a prison almost all his life.What will happen when two people in two different worlds meet when they were never suppose to? FemKuroko x OOC Akashi


_**Year 1933 December 20th Akashi's 8th Birthday**_

*Sobbing noises in the kitchen*

"Mother what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

It was December 20th it was Akashi Seijuro's birthday his 8th one to be exact. His family moved to Germany in 1990 and had been living their since.

His mother was busy in their little kitchen preparing Akashi's birthday breakfast.  
His father was at work but would come back earlier than usual for Akashi's birthday. Akashi gave his mother the usual mail except it was not the same mail they got everyday. That day was the beginning of the tragic story of Akashi Seijuro and his one true love who he would soon meet.

"Seijuro...what are you talking about? Nothing is wrong I am just crying of happiness because today you're 8 years old." Akashi could tell she was sobbing after all he heard it. Anyone even his friend Aomine Daiki one of the densest idiots around could tell she was so very sad.

"Mother...please stop lying I know you're not crying out of happiness what is the matter?"

Despite being an 8 year old Akashi was really smart and was the top of the school that had from 5-16 year old children.  
Of course it was easy to tell that his mother was sad and scared but what of...  
Akashi looked at his mother's beautiful golden eyes that was so beautiful yet so sorrowful. Akashi had inherited Akashi Rin's otherwise known as Mother's golden eyes or eye. He had inherited his father's... Akashi Len's blood red eyes or again eye. He inherited from the both of them his blazing red hair. He looked at his mother who was only 33 years old but looked so much younger maybe 20 or so. His mother was sitting on the floor with a single letter in her hand. It had the...German government stamp on it.

Everything clicked into place at that very moment.

"Mother...who has to go to that hell hole of a concentration camp? Father or me?"

"Seijuro...I am so sorry but...all of us are going."

"What but mother you're a purely Japanese why are you going as well? I understand why father and I would have to go but you as well."

"Seijuro they are taking anyone who is in league with the Jews and father is a half Jew and you're already know that don't you."

"Yes mother...when are they coming?"

"I'm so sorry to have ruined your birthday but tomorrow morning."

"Mother we must flee the country now with father."

"Too late it's too late Seijuro they have stationed at least 100 guards per city/town and we are one of the smallest towns in Germany so they chances aren't too high of getting out of here, let alone the country."

"I understand mother may we survive till the end. Mother I believe that another world war is time it will be against Germany. There have been more than enough signs to show everyone that the world is changing. We must survive till the world wins against Germany."

Akashi and his mother sat together in a sorrowful silence. Later after getting over the shock Akashi helped his mother with the food and then started packing.  
When his father erupted from the door cheerfully Akashi's mother Rin burst into tears. After filling his father in on what happen they had dinner and played and talked until dawn. They had spent the last of their moments happily as a full family.

At 8:00 sharp a soldier took Akashi into a truck full of other people who were going away. Before they took him away his parents whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened his mouth was open but no voice came out. His mother lied to him and very well at that. Tears threatened to leak out of Akashi but his pride would not allow him to cry as that was a sign of weakness. He smiled at his parents one last time.  
As the truck drove away he could hear the two gun shots that echoed through the air. Never again would he return to those happy peaceful days.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
